Just a Friend
by District12Greenie
Summary: After Katniss moves to District 12 following the death of her father, life is a whirlwind of new friends and even more drama. Can Peeta grab her attention, or will he always be Just A Friend?


**Hey anyone who decides to read this, I decided to write something for the first time, let's see if I can do this or not!**

 **Katniss POV**

 _I_ _see the car. I can't stop it but I can feel it coming like I've felt it every night since the accident._

 _"Dad, Dad!" I scream, but he can't hear, of course he can't. I bang on the seat and yell but there's nothing I can do except watch the car veer into ours, killing my father. I scream._

"Katniss! Katniss, wake up! It was just a nightmare!" I hear the voice of my little sister Prim calling from the side of the bed, shaking my arm.

I sit bolt upright, breathing hard. I stare around the room. I forgot to District 12. After my father died and our mother went into shock rent was just too expensive.

"Come on Katniss, time to get up. First day at a new school right?" Prim asks, having now moved across the room and running a brush through her blonde hair.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" I ask, plastering a smile onto my face and standing up. Prim furrows her eyebrows at my smile but decides its not important and moves on.

"I heard mom come in last night, I think she put your clothes in the closet," she says, grabbing a floral bookbag from the counter. "I've got school early, you sure you're going to be ok?" she asks pausing at the door.

"Yes Prim," I reply. "I am older than you, you know, I should be taking care of you." I give her a big hug before pushing her towards the door. "Now run along my little duck, before you're late for school."

"Alright, I'm going. Bye mom!" she says and walks out the door. No response from my mother at all. Typical. She hasn't moved from the chair since we arrived in District 12. I sigh and move towards the closet, in search of my clothes. I pull out a long blue dress and brown leather boots as well as my fathers old jacket. I rub the fabric of the jacket between my fingers and frown.

Would he be proud of me? Of course he would, I've survived this long haven't I? I think, shrugging on my clothes and grabbing my plain green bag pulling out a folder containing my schedule and walking out the door, not bothering to say goodbye to my mom. I glance at the folder. Quell High School. My Peer Helper, whatever that means, is a girl named Madge who looks nice enough. I finally look at my schedule as I arrive at the doors of the school.

 _Locker 4610_

 _Homeroom Mr. Haymitch Abernathy- Room 1B_

 _First Period Mr. Beetee Latier- Science- Room E5_

 _Second Period Mrs. Alma Coin- Language Arts- Room D7_

 _Third Period Ms. Effie Trinket- Social Studies- Room H2_

 _Fourth Period Mr. Caesar Flickerman- Film Studies- Set Room C_

 _Fashion Design Mr. Cinna Johnson- Basement_

Seems well enough. Hopefully none of the teachers are awful. I can just avoid the students and make it two more years before graduation. Then I can save up enough money to send Prim to Med School and everything will be worth it. Ever- my thoughts are cut short as I run smack into another girl with choppy brown hair. My schedule flies out of my hand onto the floor.

"Hey there Brainless," the girl says, picking up my schedule. "Hey, we have some classes together! Isn't that great? Hey guys come on over, I found a new one to recruit!" She calls to a group of 11th years like me and the strange girl. Two boys with blonde hair walk over, one has his arm around a redhead girl and the other seems to be messing around with another boy with dark brown hair and tanned skin.

"Johanna, you haven't even told the poor girl your name yet, she looks so flustered." says the first blonde boy. "I'm Finnick, by the way. Finnick Odair." he says and flashes me a smile that would make most girls swoon.

"So Brainless," Apparently Johanna says, "What's your name?"

"Katniss." I mutter. I try and shove past them to get to my locker but they've blocked my way.

"Catnip?" the tan boy asks. "Ok Catnip, I'm Gale Hawthorne, nice to meet you."

"It's Katniss," I mutter again and try and find a way around them. I look up into bright blue eyes and a face way too close to mine for my liking before he steps back.

He laughs nervously "Hi Katniss, I'm Peeta." I look away an odd feeling climbing up my back. They're all talking about my schedule and which classes they have with me so I take my chance and bolt for my locker before heading to homeroom. I find an index card with my name on it and slide onto the chair. I look at who's sitting around me.

 _Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta_ and _Madge_ _Undersee_.

Of course. Just my luck that I would get the annoying kids that were blocking my locker. As if on queue, they walk into class, still chatting and laughing. I sink down into my seat, it's gonna be a long day.

 **Eh, it's short but I'm kind of testing it out. Maybe I'll post more? Not sure yet. Anyway if you made it this far, mind telling me what you think? See you next time.**


End file.
